falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Carrie Boyd
|actor =Laura Bailey |dialogue =LieutenantBoyd.txt |level =10 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 145 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Dark-brown |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanF |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV GeneralIdleFaction NCRFactionNV SmokerFaction |class =NCRTrooper |combat style=DefaultCombatRangedstyle |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =LieutenantBoyd |baseid = |refid = |footer = Carrie without her beret }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Lieutenant Carrie Boyd is an MP at Camp McCarran in 2281. Background Carrie Boyd is highly observant and notes anyone who comes into McCarran,Carrie Boyd: "You stick out like a sore thumb around here. You sure you're in the right place?" (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) as Lieutenant Boyd is the officer in charge of policing Camp McCarran.The Courier: "Who are you?" Carrie Boyd: "Not big on reading nametags, huh? That's okay, my name is long and difficult to pronounce. Ready for it? It's Boyd. Lieutenant Boyd to my friends. Colonel Hsu has me handling the policing duties for the base. I've told him he could make my job a whole lot easier if he would just let me shoot anyone who talks back to me, but you know how colonels can be." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) Her duties are broad in scope, ranging from the mundane tracking of suspected AWOL soldiers,The White Wash missing rangers,The Courier: "Who's missing?" Carrie Boyd: "Well, there's Anders. He's a Ranger. That one's not suspicious so much as worrisome - he left on a dangerous assignment. Colonel Hsu sent him out. Now I think he feels guilty not having any way to check up on him." The Courier: "Anyone else missing?" Carrie Boyd: "Yeah. The man I'm more interested in is Corporal White. White had a lot of promise. Wanted to be a ranger as bad as anyone I've seen. But he also had some extracurricular activities going. Now he's gone." The Courier: "I'll see what I can find out about Cpl. White for you." Carrie Boyd: " His belongings are up in the barracks in the concourse building. First bunk on your left if you're facing in from the center. I haven't had a chance to look through his things yet, so that might be a good place to begin." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) checking inventory discrepancies,Dealing with Contreras to interrogating captured prisoners of war.Silus Treatment A lot of work is required on Camp McCarran on top of general MP duties, The Courier: "Have you noticed anything suspicious lately?" Carrie Boyd: "Now what kind of MP would I be if I didn't notice anything suspicious? I've had soldiers go AWOL, break-ins, thefts, you name it." The Courier: "Tell me about the break-ins." Carrie Boyd: "Maybe break-in isn't the right word. We didn't find signs of forced entry. But I've had reports of someone sneaking into the control tower at night. But it bothers me that they didn't break in. It means they have an access code. Most soldiers around the base don't have that." The Courier: "Would you be willing to give me the control tower access key so I can check it out?" Carrie Boyd: "Sure, if you want to investigate. It's not like there's anything to steal up there. Just a bunch of old communications equipment. If you can find out any more, I'd be interested to hear it. There's something about this I really don't like, and if I weren't tied up here I'd be staking it out personally." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) and Boyd often jokes that her job would be easier if she was allowed to "shoot anyone who talks back." While the shooting part is a joke, Boyd isn't beyond contracting outside the NCR for expertise in enhanced interrogation techniques in order to skirt around the cumbersome humanitarian laws the Tandi administration put in place.The Courier: "Do you need any help?" Carrie Boyd: "Yeah, so far this has gone exactly as expected - poorly. But with the work you've done for NCR already, you might be just what I've been looking for. We captured an honest-to-God centurion of Caesar's Legion recently." The Courier: "Is that a big deal?" Carrie Boyd: "Better believe it. Everybody, everybody in Caesar's Legion from Caesar on down will kill themselves before they can be captured. They're so twitchy they'd probably do it if you reached out to hug them. But here's this guy who's an elite commander in their army and he just gives himself up, even as his men are slitting their own throats around him." The Courier: "What do you think it means?" Carrie Boyd: "Well, I don't know about you, but to me that sounds like a man who's willing to cooperate. Except he hasn't. Only times he speaks up are to insult you. He's a real prick, by the way. And I'm supposed to get information out of this guy." The Courier: "What about a truth drug?" Carrie Boyd: "Don't have anything like that. Sounds nice. Like the kind of thing I'd want to take home and use on my husband. But even if we did, I don't know that I'd be comfortable using it. If there's any risk of overdose, it's not worth it. Asshole's too valuable." The Courier: "Why don't you just beat your prisoner senseless?" Carrie Boyd: "I like the way you think. Have I said that yet? Problem is that the NCR frowns on using that sort of tactic. There are some restrictions still in place from President Tandi's administration. But here's my favorite thing about you - you're not the NCR. Plus, for all this guy knows, you're completely insane. That's a winning combination." The Courier: "So you want me to do what you can't." Carrie Boyd: "I think if you rough him up enough and really put some fear into him, he'll sing like a choir boy. So let's do this. When you're ready, I'll go in and give you a little intro. Then I leave the room and you make him regret the day he was born. We go back and forth a couple of times until either he talks or he can't move his jaw anymore. Either way we've had our entertainment for the day." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) Personality Carrie Boyd is an avid smoker and retains a sarcastic and laconic demeanor in spite of (or perhaps because of) the amount of work on her plate. But Boyd is far more sadistic of an officer than her demeanor lets on, however. As mentioned before, she finds the humanitarian laws pertaining to the human rights of POWs as constraining and takes a wry pleasure in the actThe Courier: "Do you need any help?" Carrie Boyd: "No, I've got this one. I don't think he's going to have much information of value, so I'm just tormenting him for fun. Thanks, though." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue)Carrie Boyd: "All right, you can stop for a sec. Whoa, easy there! You're supposed to rough him up a little, not kill him. Why don't you step outside a minute? Let off some steam. " Carrie Boyd: "I think my friend doesn't like you, Silus. I don't know how much longer I can keep / under control." Silus: "You think this'll make me talk? A beating. This the best you can do?" Carrie Boyd: "Not just any beating, Silus. A savage beating. A beating that you'll be reminded of every time you feel pain from now on. When my friend's done with you, you won't have any of your teeth left. You'll be drinking your food through a straw. Your ribs will never heal properly and it will hurt every time you breathe. It'll be like your collars, Silus. Impossible to forget." Silus: "Go to hell." Carrie Boyd: "Huh. Not the sort of wit I've come to expect from you, Silus." Silus: "You're getting nothing from me." Carrie Boyd: "I'm getting entertainment. That's something. So what's it gonna be? Are you going to spill your guts to me, or am I going to let my friend the maniac back in here for some play time? Silus? Silent treatment, huh? Have it your way. Come on back in. I think he misses you. Oh, and let me check you for weapons, one more time. For your safety as well as his." (Silus and Carrie Boyd's dialogue) and thoughtThe Courier: "I object to the use of violence against prisoners of war." Carrie Boyd: "Aw, tear my heart out, why don't you? Well, maybe you can find a way to play with his mind - get him out of his comfort zone. People lose their heads and say things they regret. Especially if they underestimate you. This dickhead would underestimate a nuclear missile. " (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) of torturing and the ironic punishment of the prisoners she's in charge of. Boyd loathes Caesar's Legion like any NCR officer would and is invested in NCR's propaganda against the Followers of the Apocalypse, questioning whether the Followers as a whole are doing more harm than good.The Courier: "He was killed by a man named Anderson he caught stealing water from the NCR." Carrie Boyd: "Anderson. I've heard of him, if it's the same guy. Water nerd from the Followers of the Apocalypse. Used to handle some of the operations for OSI. I don't know what to think about the Followers. The things they do... hard to say if they're helping or hurting sometimes. Especially in Freeside. I'll have to send some people out there to make sure we don't lose any more water. That stuff's like gold out here. But you. I owe you for this. You saved me a lot of work. And I'm sure Corporal White's family will be grateful to at least get some closure. The MPs keep a bunch of junk around that's confiscated off of people who decide to screw with us. I haven't really sorted through it, but go ahead and see if there's anything you can use in there. We keep it in a trunk across the hall, by the prison cells." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) Boyd also has little patience for anything outside of her expertise in policing and torturing and makes comments demeaning Tom Anderson's expertise on water systems.The Courier: "He wants you to increase water flow to Freeside. Said it'd be lost otherwise." Carrie Boyd: "Man, that guy's got water on the brain. Knows more about water pipes than any man should. If he says we're losing water, I think the colonel would listen to that. I'll talk to him about it. But you. I owe you for this. You saved me a lot of work. And I'm sure Corporal White's family will be grateful to at least get some closure. The MPs keep a bunch of junk around that's confiscated off of people who decide to screw with us. I haven't really sorted through it, but go ahead and see if there's anything you can use in there. We keep it in a trunk across the hall, by the prison cells." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) Despite her constant sarcastic comments, Boyd does show her heart when a murder is involved and makes a note to contact the families involved to give them closure. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The White Wash: After speaking to Captain Curtis about things going wrong at Camp McCarran, the Courier can ask Boyd about missing people; she will mention Bryce Anders, who was sent to take out Motor-Runner, leader of the Fiends. If the Courier asks her who else has gone missing, she'll mention White, and the quest begins. * Silus Treatment: Boyd is interrogating a Legion member who was captured and is pumping him for information. * Dealing with Contreras: If the Courier decides to turn Contreras in to the authorities, Boyd grants them This Machine. * I Put a Spell on You: She is one of the people the Courier can ask about suspicious activity around the camp. Effects of player's actions After completing "Silus Treatment," she will move around the building, but can often be found in her office on the east side of the second floor. Inventory Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Carrie Boyd appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs If Silus escapes during his interrogation and before any other quests with Boyd are complete she will just respond to you by saying "Poor guy. He's all tuckered out. Well I guess we'll have to pick up where we left off tomorrow...(etc)"; this makes it impossible for you to get the control tower access key off of her for the quest I Put a Spell on You. It also makes it impossible to complete the quest The White Wash. | Even after completing the interrogation quest, killing Silus may make it impossible to start future quests with Boyd. However, skipping the process of beginning the Dealing with Contreras quest and immediately stealing the data from Contreras' computer will still grant you the completion of the quest and its rewards while still taking the NCR/Boyd's side. | Following the interrogation, Boyd may still have conversation options for quests you have already completed. She may tell you that Ranger Anders is missing and that supplies are being stolen even if you have completed those quests and received the reward from her. | On the off occasion she will lock herself in the cell. You will be able to get her out of the room by making the NCR hostile for a period time but you will not be able to interact with her. There is no known fix. | After Boyd enters the cell to "introduce" you to Silus, an NCR MP (from the Strip) will approach and initiate a conversation of which he will imply that you have done something to offend him. This can happen even when one is on good terms with the NCR. When you exit the conversation he will become hostile as well as any MP or the guard at the door if they see the attack. Boyd and Silus did not notice the attack and the Silent Treatment quest went through without any problems. | After the interrogation quest was successfully finished, Boyd and an MP locked themselves up into the cell, out of reach to talk. The key on the player character was gone so he couldn't get into the cell. This situation was fixed by dressing as a legion soldier, which drew their attention. But that still wasn't enough to get them out of their cell. A few shots needed to be fired in their direction to get them out of the cell, shooting at the Courier. Using a Stealth Boy one can escape, dress up like NCR again and finish their quests with Boyd. | After you go in to interrogate Silus for the second time, after you make him talk, Boyd will not appear there and you won't be able to finish this quest and others related to Boyd. She is "hidden" behind the side open door of Hsu's Office at the first level, next to the Nuka Cola vending machine. . | Sometimes Boyd might get stuck in a loop after you agree to give Silus a pistol, claiming someone will clean up the mess, leaving some quest unable to be given, such as White Wash. | During the interrogation, if you have auto-save on, or save just as Boyd walks through the door (for me, she had just started to make her way to the door), the game bugs and you will be stuck in the room. Silus will not turn hostile and you will most likely have all your weapons still on you. However, Silus can still be beaten to the point of talking, and even killed, but the door will remain locked, and at no point will Boyd unlock the door, or even respond (she may even walk out of the room permanently). Reloading a different save fixes the bug, unless the save occurred in the above situation. However, each time you reload, certain aspects of the room might change, for example, Boone or ED-E may start in the room with you, Silus will automatically start hostile, or you will be caught in the door, unable to move. So far nothing has been proved to fix this save game ruining bug. ** It is possible to talk with Boyd, and your companions, by abusing the 3rd person camera. By getting as close as possible to the window, and just moving the cursor and your character slightly, you can talk and even pickpocket her. If you are caught pickpocketing, Boyd will even make her way through the locked door, and then back out again, without any chance of you doing so. ** It is possible for Boyd to become glitched inside the locked room preventing further interaction and breaking several important NCR and companion quests. If this happens the use of disguises can help lure her out. By equipping a Legion disguise it is possible for her to become hostile and exit the room. Be careful not to shot her or any other hostile NCR troops. Once out it is best to flee the area and change into an NCR outfit, waiting several days can also help here. She should be standing where ever she was when you left the area. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp McCarran characters de:Carrie Boyd pl:Carrie Boyd ru:Лейтенант Кэрри Бойд uk:Лейтенант Керрі Бойд